The Vexos Christmas
by YamiHikari-Meroko
Summary: REFIXED! Lync decide to celebrate Christmas everyone agrees,but what about Shadow! Chaos! Spectra X Lync Gus X Shadow Full summary inside, please try to read it. Thank you! Merry X-mas
1. Summary

**Hey there, I'm writing a new story. The Bakugan Battle Brawler**

**This will include the Vexos, but it's about a Christmas Special. **

**Summary: Lync announce that they should try to Celebrate Christmas like the people in earth does, everyones agrees. But until shadow decided to help, then what kind of choas and trouble could happen! Find out!**

**Pairings: Spectra X Lync ( i know, but it's cute) Gus X Shadow ( wow, i know), and Mybe Mylene and Volt ( eh whos know)**

**Well hope you enjoy, now continue on to the First Chapter: Lync Announce Christmas Spectra and Lync. **

**Ja ne (^w^)**


	2. Lync Announce Christmas Spectra and Lync

**Hi there I'm doing a story w/ the Vexos about a Christmas special.**

**Summary:Lync Decide to announce that they should try to celebrate Christmas like people in Earth does. Everyone agrees, but worry what kind of chaos Shadow could do. Spectra X Lync (i know, but want to try it) Gus X Shadow (wow, I know)**

**I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawler**

**PS: I'm sorry about this, the story was erase when i lost my Internet connection, so please try to read it again.**

* * *

**The Vexos Christmas**

**December 22, Monday**

In the Vexos ship at nine in the Morning, Spectra, Gus, Mylene, Volt, and Shadow was awake and doing their daily routine. All for except for one person; Lync, Lync always sleep in when everybody else is awake, and wakes up later. Gus thinks that Lync should be awake like everybody else, Mylene, Volt, Shadow doesn't really care what happen to the little weasel. Lastly Spectra thinks Lync is annoying, but in a cute way and think he getting a soft spot for Lync, never admits to anyone; except for Gus.

**Lync's Room **

The room is bigger than an average size room, the walls is painted in 3 shades of green, there's a large bathroom connected, a small couch, bean bags chair, mini fridge, also a flat screen T.V on the wall. There's a closet full of regular clothes too, next a bed w/ night tables to the side. By the window a bed w/ a pink hair sticking out of the blankets, and starting to wake up.

Lync slowly sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes then remember what he wanted to do w/ the the other Vexos today. So he daily his daily wake up.

" ah, much better" as he stretches his body, and hops off the bed, and walk to the calender.

Lync wanted to tell everybody about the discoveries he heard about christmas, and wants to celebrate too like people in Earth. He even remember what Alice told him about Christmas that day.

_Flashback:_

_Lync was walking up to Alice house; the Vexos became friends and called a truce between each other, also he hangs out w/ Alice often. As he reaches the house, he saw Dr. Mitchel putting something on the roof and got curious. Alice turn and saw Lync_

_" Hi Lync, what are you doing here ?"_

_" well i was bored and decided to come and visit, since everyone else is busy. Wats up Dr. Mitchels?"_

_" Hello lync, just putting up some christmas light."_

_" What for ? and what the heck is Christmas?"_

_" gasp", " you've never heard of Christmas, well it like the best thing ever; well in my opinion" Alice giggles._

_" could ya tell me more about this "Christmas"?_

_" well of course Lync, come inside"_

_" have fun you two" while Dr. Mitchel continue putting up more lights._

_Inside the Kitchen_

_Alice so far has tell Lync everything she knows; the decoration outside the house, Christmas tress, presents they give to others, food,watching movies and playing games w/ everyone, gathering everyone together. Lync was in awe as he listen to more of what Alice is saying._

_"oh yeah we also do an activity called "Secrets Santa", where one writes everybody names down, and each person has to pick one. No one is suppose to tell or share with to anyone, then they have to buy a gift for that person you pick" Alice finish stating._

_" Wow so cool!, what kind of decoration you put in the house again?_

_' um, some lights around the table, bows, nice table , ornaments,and that's about it..."_

_" oh Yeah!, also a Mistletoe's" Alice said in a teasing tone._

_" whats that?" LYnc said not getting the tone she use._

_" well it's where a type of plant that is hang up in the air, any two person standing under it has to kiss" Alice giggles" it's a traditional thing in Christmas sometimes"._

_" oh, lync finally gets it now". Wait any two person under it ? "_

_" yep.. why Lync a special person in mind?" Alice tease_

_" NO! lync said, he's lying inside, because he has a little crush on Spectra; at first LYnc thought he just some big bossy person, but soon he realize how HOT spectra is. He never told anyone, but it could be an opportunities to get to Spectra._

_"LYNC" ALice Shouts_

_" Ah what! what happen?"_

_" oh thank goodness, i thought i lost you there for a sec."_

_" sorry, um oh it's getting late and i got to go back soon. so I'll see you next time."_

_" ok, Lync and your welcome"_

_" Thanks for tell me about Christmas as he walk out the door where they met earlier, bye Doc." _

_" Goodbye and Merry Christmas" Dr. Mitchel wave_

_Lync wave good bye and teleport back to the ship._

_End of Flashback.._

Lync jump up and down of the memories; giggling, and gather the box w/ examples Alice mange to give him and rush out the door in his PJ to see the other in the main room.

**Mean while in the Main Room**

The main room is sort of like a living room, but bigger and has a place for everyone to be in. Spectra was on the computer typing something about bakugan, Mylene in the corner reading a book in a chair, Volt on the Couch playing his video games, Gus sitting across from volt; folding his laundry, and Shadow on the floor watching his favorite, but retarded T.V. show. So Lync bust inside wearing a Santa hat on top of his head, carrying two boxes in his arm and Shouting out about something he wants to say. Everyone turn away from what they are doing and look up strangely at the pink head boy.

" well what do you want shorty" Sahdow ask annoyed

" I'm not short! lync shouts, anyway i have an announcement to make, from my discoveries, i decide we should try celebrating Christmas!"

At first everyone was confused at first, then Lync explain to them what Alice said and showed them examples of the items in the box.

"mmm, that very interesting, i think we should give it a try" Gus said after looking at the items and explanations.

" I agree too Mylene said, Yes i think we should" Spectra said

" Whoo hoo! Lync and Shadow shouts while jumping in the air. Shadow just realize something now, " hey why are you in your Jammies huh" Shadow said while laughing on the ground uncontrollable.

Lync looks at what he wearing, blushes when he forgot to change. He wearing a red and green Pj w/ a bakugans scattered all over.

'aww he's blushing, how cute' Spectra thought.

' wow he's so obsess w/ Lync, why can't he just ask him out already, it's getting annoying now' Gus thought miserable

" Kay, now we will split the jobs of what everyone gonna do" lync remembers.

Mylene- Cooking/Baking O.o

Volt- Lighting up the lights

Gus- Shopping/ helping lync decorate the room

Spectra- Christmas tree shopping

Lync- Tree decorating

"well that's it" Gus said.

"WAIT!" " what about me! Shadow scream, why can't i Help huh, shadow points at Lync and Gus

" well you never did anything right" Gus Said.

" Also you will destroy everything we done"Lync pipe in.

" Yeah and you are **TROUBLE **Lync and Gus said at the same time.

Shadows starts to scream and complain, and Spectra had. "fine you can do something, you'll...."

Shadow Looks up, eyes w/ hope. " you'll go along w/ gus" Spectra stated Smugly.

Shadow sulking in the Corner, everyone else sweat drop on their head. "Wait why me Master Spectra Gus complain. but stop when Spectra gives him the look.

'wow lync thought, he looks hot when he glares'. He shakes his head, and almost for got about the game. So he explain about the game again, pass everyone a slip of papers. Everyone looks at their w/ out showing it to anyone.

Mylene- Volt

Volt- Mylene

Gus- Shadow

Shadow- Gus

Spectra- Lync

Lync- Spectra

Everyone except for volt and mylene, looked at theirs in shock. But got over it. Lync said that Spectra and Him will go to Earth to get the Christmas Trees.

* * *

**In Earth**

Lync and Spectra were teleport to the park and now headed for the Christmas Tree sales. Spectra was wearing his usual clothes, but w/ out his mask ( that would be weird.). Lync wearing his clothes but w/ out the cape and has a hat shape like a cat w/ ears on the side.

" why do i have to wear this and not you" Lync pointed to his hat.

" Because I'm wearing Feathers" Spectra Chuckle

" watever" Lync pouted, and pointed to the gate that's selling Christmas trees.

" There it is, come on" lync drag Spectra by hand to an old man that was selling the trees.

" Well, what can i do for you two love birds" as the old man pointed out to Lync as he still holding Spectra hand. They both let go and blush.

" we're just looking for a tree" Spectra said. " Well i got a perfect one for you" as the old man went to the rows and grab a perfectly good looking tree.

" yep that's perfect!, we'll take that one" lync offer. "Kay, just need to pay and off you go." the old man lift and wraps the tree.

"ruff Ruff!"

" huh? what was that" lync ask. "oh it just the puppies right here" he pointed out. And there it was, a fence w/ cute little golden retrievers running and jumping around.

Lync squeal as he runs to the puppies and grab one. He started to play w/ it as Spectra pays for the trees and watch Lync. " you know you can get it for him for Christmas" the old man whisper. " well that......is not a bad idea" Spectra said while thinking, " how much is it?"

" well for you and ur lover: Free, he said. " He's not my LOVER, Spectra Whisper while blushing, well not Yet anyway". While a plan is being form in his head.

" just come here a another time; alone and get while i tell you some information about responsibility for the pups." the old man Chuckles at Spectra

" Thank you, come on Lync we got to go" he calls for lync. " aww, I'll miss you little fella, don't forget about me." as the puppy licks Lync's nose.

" well have a good day" as the old man walks off to help a another family members pick their tree, leaving Lync and Spectra w/ their Christmas Tree alone.

" well I'm tired, lets go back now" Spectra said. " OK" lync agrees.

Spectra quickly teleports them back to the ship w/ their tree. " We're back Lync shouts while helping Spectra carrying the tree in the main room and it aside for the next day. Mylene in the chair looking up recipes for Christmas, Volt playing Video games, Gus on the couch looking at sales magazines, shadow watching T.V. on the floor. Everyone looks up.

" Wow thst's a good tree" Volt comments, Mylene and Gus Agreed too, Shadow still watching T.V.

" Thanks, now I'm ff to the Spring pool (a large pool, like a hot spring; it's like their bathroom), well Spectra wanna join me?" Lync ask trying hard to not blush.

Spectra blushes and agrees, hoping he could control himself in the bath. Lync went ahead to prepare and meet up w/ him in a minutes. Soon as Lync left Spectra looks at Gus for help, but all Gus did is wink and wish him good luck. Spectra was about to say something but Lync cut him off-

" Hey Are you comin or what?"

" yeah I coming"

" Kay" Lync walks back to his room to change. Spectra going to his too.

" Kay Shadow make sure you wake up early so we can go, or else I'm leaving w/ out you tomorrow." Gus remind him

" yeah yeah Wat ever man" Shadow ignored Gus as he watch his T.V.

Gus glared at him then walks off to go to bed soon. Volt and Mylene did the same. Gus hope the shopping won't be a disaster, but not knowing how bad tomorrow is really gonna be.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**well hope you like it so far, gonna write the next chapter tomorrow. **

**also review, so i can see how I'm doing so far.**

**Next chapter: Gus and Shadow Shopping**

**Ja ne (^w^)**


	3. Gus and Shadow Shopping

**Hey guys, sorry i didn't promise to update yet.**

**I've been busy w/ school and i didn't have time.**

**Summary:Lync decide to celebrate Christmaslike people in earth does. Everyone agrees, but worry about what chaos shadow could do! (Spectra X Lync) (Gus X Shadow) OC.**

**I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawler**

**so here's Chapter 2: Gus and Shadow shopping**

**

* * *

**

**December 23, (Tuesday)**

**The Vexos Ship**

At 6 in the morning, it was hell. Gus woke up that early cause he read the sale papers yesterday, saying that there be half price of whatever purchase; from any store in the mall. so he won't miss that chance, and it starts at 7:30 so he has to get ready, plus there the one thing Gus really hated to drag along w/ him. Shadow.

' god! did Master spectra had to do that yesterday!, I swear he must be trying to get me to confess to Shadow.'

Yes, our little Gus here has a little, tiny crush on the idiot. He had little feeling for Shadow a couple weeks before Lync declared the Christmas celebration. Gus really wanted to hit Spectra back then when he told him about "Shadow".

**_Flashback..._**

_" Master Spectra..?"_

_"yes Gus, what is it. I'm a little busy now" Spectra replied from the video camera screen._

_" uh yes Master Spectra..well..you see it kind of complicated...Gus trailed off, then realized Spectra wasn't paying attention to him, but to a video camera screen. " Sir? what are you doing" as he came closer to look at what the screen was showing and what he saw shocked him."_

_Spectra was looking at a video of Lync at the Vestal park along w/ Shadow,Volt, and **Prince Hydron!!!!!, **all hanging out there. 'Well that's strange, Prince Hydron never do this kind of thing before' Gus slowly gather what he saw._

_But mostly Spectra is only focus on Lync; and his body. 'God he most be so obsess!'_

_"I'm certainly not obsess, I'm just checking on him Gus" as Spectra switch off the video. " the look on your face tells me what you've just thought"_

_Gus was embarrass; "well Gus what did you want to talk to me about?" Spectra ask annoyed _

_" ah yes, um..I..uh..man this is hard...."_

_"what is it! I don't have all day ya know" Spectra was piss that he has been interrupted from this view of the Lync._

_"ok sir..I..thinkihaveacrushonshadow! Gus said super fast_

_"um I'm sorry, but please repeat it again, but slowly and clearly" spectra knows what Gus said, but decide to tease him a bit._

_'sigh', " I think I have a crush on ..Shadow" Gus face now is certainly like a tomatoes right couldn't hold it in anymore..._

_"ha ha ha!..., oh my god are you serious! Shadow, wow Gus!!..Hahahaha...."_

_" it's not funny, and stop laughing at me!" Gus was staring to lose his patient now , but have never seen Spectra like this before; it's almost ..scary._

_"OK, whew! haha..OK I'm done now. so you mean it right Gus?"_

_"of course I'm serious! I've never like this way toward that idiot before. he always rude, annoying,and stupid! and always do retarded things that I've nearly laugh and... and..oh my god I'm talking about him!"_

_"yes, you are so just relax and accept it, you need to have at least a relationship, man you're always busy w/ other things that are not very important."_

_" fine what ever Gus muttered. "well splendid, now as you can see I'm busy" as Spectra turning on the screen again and watch Lync jump in a lake along w/ the others._

_' yeah just checking up on him huh?'_

**_End of Flashback..._**

'That memory was not funny at all, Gus remembered. Well time to wake the idiot'. Gus finished dressing up and grab his wallet of cash for the shopping trip.

Gus was walking down the hall to Shadow's room. Sadly he knock on the door and waited. Waited, and waited, realizing he not waking up. so he pound on the door harder, and Shadow opened the door and Gus blushed. Shadow wasn't wearing anything but a shirt and let just say he was HOT Gus thought, before snapping out of it and glared at Shadow.

" It's about time, now hurry up before I leave with out you" Gus said in a patient voice.

" fine, fine let me get something on, geez why so early in the Morning huh?" shadow was piss when he was woken from his dream about the person standing out that door. But not much, when that person is standing outside of his door waiting.

so shadow was all ready, so they both walk to the teleporter, and went to Earth. Gus who just suddenly have a bad felling as Shadow is getting all hyper and crazy for this trip.

'This is gonna be along day...'

**Earth: At the Mall**

They both arrive in an empty parking lot, and walk toward the entrance. Shadow was jumping up and down looking around and sticking his tounge out like crazy dog. Gus looked at him disgusted, but thought it was sort of cute seeing Shadow like this

' oh GOD this is driving me nuts! now I'm think about him, oh something wrong w/ me. I need Dr. Clay to check my head when we get back' Gus thought weirdly.

" come on slow poke!" Shadow yelled from the door. Gus quickly catch up and went inside. The mall was really crowded, but not to crowded, so they both were walking around looking at stuff. Shadow was scarring off kids and randomly chasing people off for staring at him weirdly. Gus stopped in front of a store for men, and saw a set of clothes that he really like and possibly look good on him; instead of those ugly fashion clothes in Vestal. he really wanted it, but couldn't afford it, and he came here to find something for Shadow as his Secret Santa.

Shadow came back satisfied but stopped in his track as he stared at Gus. He saw that Gus really wanted those clothes as Gus stared at it. 'Ding!', an idea pop up in Shadow head as he now knows what to get for Gus as his secret Santa. he laugh evilly, and that cause Gus to walk towards him w/ a weird look on his face.

" are you done scarring people now?, lets move on."

' Geez what a bossy little pretty head- whoa! did i just thought that Gus is a pretty head! no way!, his hair looks really soft and- okay!!!!!! stopping right there' Shadow shaking his head to stop thinking like that about Gus. But his eyes is caught on something he desired so much; quickly running over to it.

' what the heck where did he go?, oh there he is' Gus found him and went to grab him but stopped. Shadow was staring widely at the brand new flat Screen television. Gus suddenly remember how much Shadow loved watching T.V. so much, so he slowly looked at the price and it was perfect for his present. then realized Shadow is nowhere to be found so he lookfrom the top of the stair, and boom he found him; but Shadow was in line for visiting Santa!

'oh god this is not gonna be good!' Gusquickly ran from the stairs to the line fast before anything happen. But he was too late, chaos broke through. When Gus arrive shadow has ripped the faked beard from the man pretending to be Santa, waving it and shouting at the kids saying " oh my gosh, you're not the real Santa! " he's a fake!", all the kids were shocked and sad that that was not the real Santa Claus and was screaming. The man siting on the chair just a minute ago as Santa now piss as hell. He tackle Shadow to the ground, Shadow ran around the table, and the man jump across the table and brought both of them down; the tree around them collapsed. Gus was shock at what happen, but also angry that this man just tackle his idiot!

' OH MY GOD! it getting worse' Gus panicked in his mind, but put it aside, and quickly grab shadow out of there as the security guard held down the man.

" ow ow ow ow ow!!!" shadow yelp as Gus pull on his ears, and drag him to an empty space and teleport them back to the ship.

**The Vexos Ship ( 1:00 pm)**

Mylene and Volt were gone earlier to get each other their present in Vestal, and Lync and Spectra were in the main room where everything is gonna be held. Strangely, Prince Hydroncame by and drop some present that he had already, surprising fast for everyone. so Lync put those aside w/ the boxes of decoration and items when they are ready to be place.

"okay, this is the last box" Spectra drop on the ground and sat on the couch exhausted for carrying those box, back and forward from Alice house.

Lync walk toward Spectra and sat closely to him, exhausted too. " hey, Gus and Shadow has been gone a really long time, do you think anything happen to them; i mean it's shadow we're talking about" Lync look up at Spectra very cutely. Spectra tries to control himself and just pat Lync soft pink hair softly and replied:

" ah i think Gus will be fine, he can handle anything" Spectra said as he kept rubbing Lync really soft hair and stroke his cheek. Lync leans toward Spectra almost laying on him, but was interrupted by Gus voice; indicating that they were both back and things didn't go well at all.

" come on let go see what happen this time" lync said getting up, heading toward the door and look back " hey are you coming?"," yeah" Spectra too, got up and headed out w/ Lync.

' damn! i was this close to having Lync in my lap and...' Spectra thought was interrupted by Gus yelling at Shadow, as Lync and Spectra watch from the door way.

"What the hell is some matter with you! What gave you the idea of ripping off the man's fake beard huh!" Gus was beyond mad

Shadow was scared, but stood up to Gus, " That dude was a total fake! and... uh-

" Well that was the most retarded thing you've ever done!!" Gus stomp on his foot angrily, not realizing what he had done.

"did you just stomp your foot! ha ha ha i thought only girls did that. ha ha ha ha ha.." Shadow was on the ground laughing his ass off.

Spectra and Lync watched and had sweat drop on the back of their heads, but oh boy that really snap Gus. Gus stop walking and really fast threw a boot at shadow head really hard. Shadow flew off to the sky and landed back on the ground unconscious with a really big bump on his head.

'Ouch' Lync and Spectra thought at the same time, and move aside as gus walk by and both does not want to end up as the same fate shadow was in. Gus was now gone and Lync turn towards Spectra:

" uh huh, they'll be fine, alright" Lync said. " I didn't expected to this bad kay, come on let just watch T.V. for a while." Spectra hoping Lync would say yes, so he could him back in his lap before they were rudely interrupted.

"yeah, sure nothing else to do" lync too, was hoping he could lean on Spectra. They both walked off to the main room, not really caring about shadow on the ground knock-out.

Volt walk by and quickly ran towards Shadow, drew a mustache, and random drawing on his face. Also wrote Loser on his forehead, Volt chuckle evillyand walked off before Shadow wakes up. At the dinner table, everyone kept snickering, until shadow had enough and demands what they are laugh about. Lync laugh as he lifted his plate and show it to him. Shadow threw a tantrum, and was trying to erase it off, but it didn't came off. That made Gus feel better.

'HE deserves it, calling me a girl' Gus thought remembering what happened earlier

"well it's time to go off to bed, tomorrow we have more last minutes thing to do, so night" Spectra announced. Lync giggled

' so far it's going great' Lync thought about Christmas and then realized he haven't got anything for Spectra yet!

_**To be continue...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2, hope you like it!**

**Next Chapter:_ Preparing for Christmas._**

**_Please review, so I can see how I'm doing so far._**

**_Thank You!_**

**_Ja ne_** **(^w^)**


	4. Preparing for Christmas

**Hey guys wat's up! I finally wrote Ch. 4!**

**Summary: Lync announce Christmas, everybody agree to celebrate it. But worries about Shadow when he volunteers to help? CHAOS!!! (Spectra X Lync) (Gus X Shadow)**

**Well here's chapter 4: Preparing for Christmas**

**P.S. I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawler**

* * *

**In the Vexos Ship:**

Finally Christmas Eve, everybody was up and excited; even Mylene. It was somewhere in the afternoon, Mylene was baking some cookie (Yum!), Volt still sitting on the couch playing that PSP game, Shadow on the ground laughing at some cartoon, Lync and Gus decorating the hall, room, and little bit of the Christmas tree, and Spectra nowhere to be seen; Lync's a little depress about Spectra absent.

**With Spectra..**

'Okay time to go get Lync's present' Spectra activated the transporter and just when leaving, Prince Hydron shows up. 'oh no, why is he here.

"oh well, hello there Spectra wat cha' doin?"

"None of your business and what are_ you _doing here?" Spectra was annoy and little behind on his shopping trip. If Hydron doesn't answer soon, he'll probably be found dead sooner or later.

"Just looking around Spectra, wait until i tell lync about your little gifts.

'What! how does he knows, that impossible' Spectra doesn't know weither to answer or ignore him.

" Sooo... What did you get him?

Spectra nearly fell off, Hydron didn't know what his gift was yet, thank god. Or else there would be trouble and now Hydron is really being nosy.

" None of your Beewax, Hydron" Spectra was transported to Earth as he announce those words to Prince Hydron; who is just staring where Spectra just left.

"Geez, somebody is Mr. Grumpy" Hydron muttered while playing w/ his hair as he left the area to find something else to do.

**At Earth**

Spectra was transport in the park where Lync and Him went to buy the Christms tree. Spectra stroll down to the Christmas Tree Sale and headed straight to where the old man was giving away the last little puppy to a lady.

'NO!' Spectra was too late, the lady walk off w/ the puppy, and Spectra just standing there. 'NO!, that was the last one now how am I suppose to the puppy he wanted. Spectra kick the snow in frustration, little did he know, a little puppy yank on the end of his feather coat. "huh?" Spectra look down to see the puppy that Lync played with is right next to him. "ruff ruff" the puppy was wagging his tail and jumping up and down.

" I see the little fella found ya" the old man chuckle as he came out of his office.

" How did you......the lady w/ the puppy... Spectra trailed off not believing that this is the exact same pup Lync played with.

" well i saved this little fella for you, knowing you were coming back to get it, although i was worried that you weren't comming by; i almost had to gave him away." the old said while scratching the puppy's ears.

" i'm here now, and i would like to take him" Spectra finally found his voice and answered.

"Wonderful, i'll go get some supplies for you wait right here for a moment" the old man went inside real quick.

" Well you are one lucky little pup," Spectra siad as he petted the pup.

" okay here ya go son, now take good care of him hopefully your lover will love him. And Merry Christmas!" the Old man walk off to his car leaving Spectra w/  
the pup.

Spectra Click the leash on the puppy and transport both of them back to the ship along w/ the supplies the old man was happy to give to Spectra.

**The Vexos Ship**

Spectra returned back along w/ the puppy and quickly fast walk to his room so nobody saw him or the ,Spectra made it w/ out running into anybody, settle everything down and made room for the dog in another room. "okay you are all set mister, now you stay here and be quiet and no noise. I  
don't want anyone finding about you got that?" Spectra felt stupid talking to a puppy, but strangley enough the pup nodded and went to take a nap. 'okay that is beyond weird' but shrugged it off and out of his room to see what everybody else is doing. 'wow' he thought, the wholr ship looked nice, not too  
much or less; just the right amount of decorations. He walk in to the room and took his usual spot by the desk, while looking around the room.

"hey, where have you been?" a fimilar voice asked

" Just in my room finishing up some things" spectra lied smoothly, looking up to see his cute Lync looking at him w/ concern about his absent. Then a another voice join in-

" Lync, Master Spectra was just gone for like ten minutes, now hold this ladder for me; i feel like it's gonna fall" Gus was trying to hang some lights above  
the ceiling.

"kay, well see ya" Lync wave off and went to help Gus. 'Wow, only ten minutes man i'm fast' Spectra turn on his laptop and check his websites for any qestions.

'ok now that he's back, i can go look for his gift' Lync was planning to quickly run down to earth and grab the clothes he reserved over the phone at the  
the Mall. " Ah Gus, i'm gonna go to my room to finish wrapping the gifts" Lync whisper so Spectra doesn't notice.

"Yeah go, do what ever you need, I'm almost finished anyway.

'Yes!' "ok, see ya then" Lync practically ran out of there and transport himself at the Big empty parking lot at the Mall. He jogged to the door and went to the shop where Spectra clothes was waiting. Lync finally got the present and had only spent about 15 minutes and he had to return fast. As he walked out, he saw an old lady trying to close the door to the store that he probably missed, but can't cause of the wind blowing hard. He quickly ran to help her inside while Spectra's present is in his backpack he brought along.

"oh thank you Child" the old women panted, and ask if he wanted something to drink for helping her. Lync declined her offer, was about to leave until something caught his eye. 'Beautiful' he thought. The old women caught what Lync was staring at and, "would you like to have that dear?"

" oh but i can't, it's too much Lync protested, but " It's not to much child, today is Christmas eve and you can have it for free; please take it, it would be a wonderful present for your loved one. " Thank you so much" Lync was blushing about how she said his loved one and it was perfect for Spectra. The old women took the item and wrapped it gently and gave it to Lync. Lync wave good bye and left the store w/ happiness, then realize how it was almost late.  
He transport himself back to the ship. Lync ran to his room to hide the gifts and then Spectra knock on his door and invited himself in.

" there you are, i was looking for you, i need some help decorating the tree." Spectra was looking around his room.

Lync came out from his bathroom after fixing his hair that was sticking out of place when he ran from the cold air. "sure", they both walked out and spectra grab his hand and realize how cold it was. "what were you doing?"

"oh i accidently turn on the cold water instead of the warm one" Lync laugh. " well be careful next time" Spectra lifts Lync's hand and kissed it. Lync face was turning Scarlet and looks up, realizing that they are standing under a mistltoe by the door way. Spectra tilted his head and leans in , Lync who finally notice what happening, close his eyes as Spectra's Lips were on his. The kiss was a heavenly, then soon turn into a hot,make out session. Lync pulled back by the lack of oxygen, his face was blushing and heated from the kiss and Spectra face was flush too. (He's not wearing the mask) They were both staring  
into each other eyes until Lync spoke up "wow..". Spectra Chuckle and place a kiss," come on we have a tree to decorate. They both walk off holding hands  
and smiles on their face. When both arrive, Gus or Shadow was nowhere to be seen, they ask Volt; his answer: "Yes! Die Zombie, huh?, oh yeah they both left after Gus told Spectra to finish the tree w/ Lync." then went back to his game.

"Werid" they both said at the same time, but just went on decorating.

**At the Mall **

After Gus finished w/ the lights, he told Spectra to finish the rest w/ Lync while running off to get the Brand New T.V. for Shadow. But after Gus left, Shadow too left a few minutes after him. Both at the mall, same place and same time, but randomly didn't even ran or see each other.

Gus manage to get the last T.V, by punching the dude for it. Now he wheeling it to the parking lot, and right there Shadow walk right past him; but the box was big and Gus was on one side, while Shadow is on the other side so they didn't see each other. (Wow) Now Gus remove the cart and just teleport himself and the T.V back to the ship.

Shadow now entering the store where the last set of the clothes Gus wanted is on the table. Shadow walks toward it, but a girl across him too, was walking towards it. 'NO!' Shadow sprint to the clothes as the girl jog to grab it, but Shadow was faster; he grabed it and the girl crash into the table stand. Shadow doing the victory dance and laughs as he headed to the conuter to pay for it. 5 minutes later...Shadows walks out and head on back to the ship.

**The Ship**

'Almost there...' Gus was pushing the box through the door of his room, 'why does it has to be big!' Finally Gus got it in and went back to the main room where Lync and Spectra finish half of the tree decorating, and Mylene setting the table for dinner.

"where's the dweeb?", Gus now just notice that Shadow isn't here. " oh well i called 5 times for dinner and he not here, it will be his fault." Mylene's pouring champage in each glass and hand it out to everyone as they sat down. 'CRASH!!' Shadow finally arrive as he walk from the door.

"hey tryin' to start the party with out me?"

"well I called 5 time to eat" Mylene asked annoyed by this dweeb here. " Whatever, now toast to Christmas!" Shadow grab a champage and raise it, everyone else shock by what Shadow just did, but let it go and eat.

After the meal was finish thank to Mylene, they all head to the couch watching some movies until 11 and decide to head off to bed. They all have plans to do  
tommorrow; Lync and Gus will finish decorating the trees, Mylene start cooking around 2, and Spectra and Volt will probably have to find a way for Shadow not to help out, after Shadow just siad that he'll help out, and everyone not liking the idea of Shadow being super hyper and probably destorying everything in the morning. So Lync plan that after they have the final feast tommorow, they'll open presents, everyone agrees with the idea and head off to bed.

Spectra was walking Lync to his room and stop at the door. " well good night and see you tommorrow." Spectra leans in for a kiss, and Lync put his arms around Spectra's neck and return the kiss. Both were making out for like 10 minutes, until the clock rang at 12.

"Merry Christmas" Lync said as he pulled away from the warm body. Both wave bye and head to sleep, Lync jumps in his bed w/ a smile on his face.

'can't wait til morning...' Lync finally doze off to sleep, dreaming about Spectra; same too for Spectra.

* * *

**To Be Continue..**

**wow that's a long chapter, well hopfully you enjoyed it.**

**The Next Chapter is gonna be the last one: "Christmas"**

**Read and Review please **

**Gonna write the last one tomorrow! Promise**

**Ja ne (^w^)**


	5. Christmas!

**Hey guys, this is it the last chapter: 'Christmas'**

**well hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawler**

**

* * *

**

**The Vexos Ship **

It finally Christmas!!! It some where in the afternoon, where most people were up but since they all went to sleep late last night, some where still sleeping in. But only two were up and hyper; Lync and Shadow, actually Shadow was the cause of both of them being hyper. He gave Lync and himself a bunch of Christmas candy and now they have sugar rush; sooner or later one of them will crash.

Lync went around in each Vexos room screaming "It's Christmas" while running around and moving on to the next except for Gus and the one he loves, Spectra. Shadow went to get Gus up, so he can help Lync finish the tree decorating, until night when they open each others present. So now Lync is headed to Spectra's room.

Mean while..with Shadow: since he was gonna wake Gus himself, now he's in Gus's room which is very neat and clean. Shadow who is sitting on his bed staring at Gus peaceful face, lean towards him and place a kiss on Gus lips who now awake. He sat up in bd w/ a blush on his face staring at Shadow not knowing what to say, until Shadow broke the silence.

" Morning Sleeping Beauty" Shadow was laughing on the ground, and Gus threw a pillow at him "Get Out! Shadow" Gus was really piss now. Shadow ran out of the room not wanting to face Gus evil wrath, but pop his head at the door; "But you love my good morning kiss don't ya" Shadow ran off, all hyper again leaving Gus blushing. 'What a freak! kiss me like that, but it was rather nice NO! I do not like it I..oh well I really did like it' Gus came out of the closet, all dress. 'oh no Shadow and Lync are hyper!, but Shadow was the worst! Volt and Spectra has to keep Shadow away until  
everything is finish, then he could enjoy it when it night time. Speaking of Lync and Spectra I got to go get them' Gus walk out of the room, making sure he locked it so no one looks for the present and heading to Spectra's room.

With Lync: After he saw Mylene got up and start cooking which is around 2 now, and Spectra was still sleeping (wow). As Lync walks to Spectra's room, he kept on blushing when ever he remember their 'Kiss' under the mistletoe by the door way. Lync quietly walks in Spectra's room, the walls where shades of red and Black, mostly the same as Lync's room. Lync walk to Spectra, where he is still asleep and craw under the blankets next to him and wrap his arms around him feeling the warmth from Spectra. Spectra was waking up and Lync put his head on his shoulder, pretending to be asleep. Spectra finally awake, realizing there's a weight on him and couldn't believe that Lync was asleep in his arm! He gently pull out his arm and played w/ Lync soft pink hair until Lync giggle and "Morning Spectra." "Morning to you too, how long have you been here?"

" For like 5 min. and trying to wake you up, couldn't decide how to wake you up." Lync got up and lay on Spectra's chest when he sat up a bit. "well I like this wake up call" Spectra pull Lync face towards his, Lync leans in anyway and kiss him. Both of them were in a li-lock passion until..

"Excuse me love birds, I happen to need to borrow Lync for decorating Master Spectra", both of them turn there heads to the door, Gus was standing there w/ a smirk on his face as Lync face was blushing real hard and climb off the bed, gave a quick peck on Spectra's lips, running out saying to meet Gus out in the main room.

" You really do know how to runing a moment you know that" Spectra was angry, " Well then Master Spectra, you would molest him anyway."

"Well, maybe that was my reason Gus" Spectra came out of his bathroom, dress and ready to go out. "You realize that it's like 4 now?."

"What! damn, I was asleep that long? wow" Spectra shoo Gus out of his room as he went to the door where Lync little present is waiting. Spectra bent down to the puppy and put a red/green ribbons aroung the pup's neck w/ a tag that said: _To Lync, From Spectra Merry CHristmas Love._

**In the Main Room:**

Mylene was almost done cooking again, Volt playing video games, and Lync; who now not hyper, on the ladder putting some home made ornamets that Gus and him made for every one. Each one represent a symbol of the abbrute of the Bakugan: Pyrus, Haos, Aquos, Sub Terra, Ventus, and Darkus. Then came Shadow who still had the sugar rush came running in w/ Gus present and crash into the ladder Lync was on. Shadow fell on Gus who caught him, the present slide perfectly under the tree w/ everyone else present , Lync in the air falling on the couch until Spectra ran and caught him, both landing on the cushion safely, Volt who looked up and raise a 10 for Spectra catching and went back to his game. Gus smack Shadow on the head for being an idoit and almost killed Lync and Shadow just kiss him to shut him up, Gus was blushing and angry at the same time but let it go. Mylene who came out to see what's all the ruckus about and announce that dinner would be ready in 5. Gus, Shadow, and Volt got up and went to help Mylene w/ the table and stuff, leaving Spectra and Lync alone. Lync lean toward the plug outlet and plug in the light, the Tree suddenly light up filling the room w/ colorful lights, creating a wonderful sight. Spectra lean back as Lync layed his head on the couch watching the lights go around the room. Until Shadow voice rang from the room.

"Hey! hurry up here, we're getting hungry, now move your butts in here now!" Gus hit Shadow on the head for being rude like that and Spectra and Lync walk into the dining room, settle down and eat. The meal was fun, all laugh, share stories, and enjoying each other company. Soon they head out to the Living room where the real party and start exchanging gifts to their Secret Santa.

Mylene and Volt exchange their gift to each other, Mylene got the next 3 set of books that came out and has been dying to read. Volt got a bunch of  
brand new games that hasn't even came out yet; both thank each other very much for the present.

"Hey! my turn now." Shadow grab Gus gift and handed to him. Gus looked at it making sure nothing is dangerous until deciding to opening it, Gus stare in shock at the gift on his lap. It was the clothes he wanted when he went shopping w/ Shadow on Tuesday. "Thank you, Shadow I love it" Gus gave a kiss to Shadow that made Shadow flush at the unexpected kiss. It was Gus turn, so he went behind the tree and push out the Brand New T.V. Shadow loved. Shadow drop his soda as he stare at the T.V., he ran to it and hug the T.V., then push GUs under the mistletoe that is hanging from the ceiling and kiss him roughly. Gus return it w/ force and both contining making out and moaning until Lync broke them out, when he has a blush on his from watching them made out. Shadow and Gus pull away, aplogize, and Shadow wrap his arm around Gus waist, remembering to continue where they left off privately. Lync look around for Spectra when it was their turn, but coildn't find him. Lync was sad, but cheer up when Spectra came from the door but stop near it and told somethin to 'stay?'. Lync cough to get Spectra attention, gave him his present, Spectra sat on the chair, everybody watching to see what Lync got for him. Spectra thank Lync for the clothes; Black jeans, couple of cool red shirts, and a black converse shoe.

" wait there one more" Lync gave him one more, "why would I need more?", "Just open it please", Spectra opens the second gift and pull out the wonderful gift, everyone couldn't really describe how awesome and beautiful it was. It was a red/ moroon Kimono w/ Spectra mechanical Bakugan on the side and the back has a Pyrus symbol on it. Plus it was silk, and Spectra ask "where did you find this?" as he touch the silk. "Well I was helping a lady w/ the door and I saw something that just seem perfect for you. Do you like it?" " I love it LYnc, thank you" Spectra put it aside and pull Lync on to his Lap. Spectra kiss Lync w/ love, passion, and thank you, pull away leaning his head on Lync's. Everyone "awww..", Shadow was wiping away a tear from the affection of those two. "Are you crying?" Gus couldn't believe it and kiss Shadow. Spectra pulled away "Now, here your Gift" Spectra whistle to the door and a puupy w/ a red/green ribbon on its neck came running in, jump in Lync lap. Licking Lync face, and Lync was so happy that Spectra got him the puppy he wanted from the Tree Sale.

"ohh Thank you so much!" Lync threw his arm around Spectra, kiss him, and pulled away. " I'm gonna call him 'Kyoko' "Lync hug the puppy and let it go, running around to meet everyone else. Everyone was happy and having a good time until it was time to sleep, since it was past midnihgt now.

Gus and Shadow went to spend the night in Gus bedroom continuing their 'Activity' that was interuppted. Mylene and Volt of to their own bed and Lync and Spectra in Spectra's room.

In the room, Kyoko in another room for himself and Spectra and Lync in bed together. They both kiss and made out a few time, then deciding to sleep.

"You know Lync this has been a very crazy, but fun Christmas ever." Spectra finally fall asleep w/ Lync in his arm. 'Yeah this is the Best Christmas ever..' Lync thought, cluddle in Spectra arm and fell asleep along w/ Spectra.

Lync can't wait until next year...Wonder what other Holiday to celebrate.\

**The End**

**Finish (*w*)**

* * *

**Finally! Finish, well hope you guys liked it.**

**I'm also gonna do other stories w/ the Vexos on different Holiday too.**

**Well see ya soon **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Ja ne (^w^)**


End file.
